Omoide Gurasuai
Omoide Gurasuai is one of the main protagonists in Hankō Satsujin, the other being Catt Wilson. She is a participant within the Hope Killing Game. Omoide became enrolled in the Academy's 202nd Class as the Ultimate Photographer. A young woman brimming with enthusiasm and curiosity, Omoide became attached with her grandfather's camera at a young age, eventually taking photographs for her school and local newspapers. This blossomed as she ended up being a guest photographer for a national women's magazine, becoming known by millions around the world. Appearance Omoide is a young woman, aged 20. She has salmon colored hair which reaches to her shoulders, along with pale green eyebrows and vibrant lime-green eyes. Her body has several green stripes and gray spots, with the majority of her fur being white. Omoide's outfit consists of a light green top, with a pink Venus symbol imprinted on it, along with a blue splattering on the upper left portion of her top, revealing a 'V'. Her shorts are a light magenta, with one torn belt loop. She also wears mauve socks and lime-green duck boots. Omoide's former school uniform consists of a navy blue school blazer, a white blouse with the school's insignia, a navy blue pair of trousers, black knee high socks and black dress shoes. In both cases, her backpack is light grey, with several insignias from her former schools. Personality Omoide is an optimistic pragmatist who, although she tends to prefer to be within groups, is often leading them. She has a high belief in herself from leading several groups in school and her community, bringing her to lead the group in the Hope Killing Game. Despite this, Omoide has trouble speaking up for herself and is often willing to listen and follow other's orders, showing that she has a slight issue of self-esteem. Omoide is often kind to others, even if she is verbally attacked by others. She doesn't tend to use logic within her decision making skills, focusing on her personal feelings more often. She states that she cannot hold grudges, since there is so much beauty within our world that not co-existing peacefully is the worst decision to make. Talent Omoide has been interested in photography since a young age, her initial experience being when her grandfather helped her take photographs of piebald fawns on a morning forest walk. From there, her interest increased tenfold, to the point of photographing all of the senior class portraits for her school and being a guest photographer for an international magazine. Despite the stunning results she has to others with her work, they believe that her themes of happiness and pure beauty are not as provoking as the work her grandfather has done. She does her best to brush this aside, saying that she is her own person. No matter the situation, Omoide knows that she must be ready to take photographs at any time, and to always keep her cameras on her. She carries photo-development equipment and three cameras in her backpack, for various situations. History From a young age, Omoide learned from her parents that hard work, creativity and honesty are the building blocks for a strong-will person. She did not learn much humor from her parents, but instead from her grandfather. This explains why her jokes tend to be not understood and are mostly out of date. Her grandfather is her biggest inspiration to do her best and to improve on herself everyday. In middle school, Omoide became well known around her school for taking photographs for her schools newspaper and photography clubs, eventually becoming president for each of them after eight months. Along with this, she won several awards for her work, especially with a series entitled Flight of Fancy, which showed off her sister Nikkō and the process she did to hand-crotchet several life-sized doves. In he first week of high school, Omoide accepted a month-long internship with Prosper, a well-known woman's magazine. During this time, she photographed for all of the magazine's articles, easily becoming a household name for anyone who read Prosper. After her freshman year, Omoide was accepted by the Brunel Aimes Academy as one of their students of talent. Her talent was soon discovered by the Brunel Aimes Academy, and after some persuasion, she accepted the invitation to become a student. Alternate Execution '''Re-focus - '''Omoide is left in a dark maze by herself. Taking out her camera, she turns on her camera and uses the flash to navigate the maze. She eventually reaches the exit door, taking a photo of another wall. What is written on the wall isn't seen by the player, but whatever it is startles Omoide, to the point that she drops her camera, and it turns off. She crouchs down and reaches for it, turning it back on and taking another photograph. Unfortunately, this does not work, and her camera explodes, killing her. A fire that comes from her corpse shows her broken camera, turning back on and showing a glitched photograph of the text on the wall. Relationships Gwenyth Whyddon Omoide trusts Gwyneth rather easily at the beginning of the killing game, as Gwyneth helps her wake up and informs her of the kill switch on her bracelet, as she did not want to be the cause of Omoide's death. Omoide thanks her, and afterwards they walk together to find and meet up with the various students. During the first night, Gwenyth moves her bed and things into Omoide's bedroom, in order to make sure that her bracelet goes off. Even though Omoide believes that her actions are extreme, she is thankful and promises to repay her. Maisie Tanaka Omoide somehow easily surprises Maisie during the first time that they meet. Omoide apologizes heavily, even offering her some mochi for giving her a panic attack. Maisie lights up after Omoide introduces herself, asking if she could photograph her and Cocoa sometime, in which Omoide happily accepts. Sebun Nijju When first meeting Sebun and her sister Nangan, Omoide comments on how quiet and nonchalant Sebun is to their situation, especially as she does not make eye contact with her and Gwyneth. Nonetheless, Omoide points out how unusual her hair is and how cute her outfit is. Quotes * "As much as I would like to, we cannot dawdle." * "That can't be the truth!" * "It's pointless to despair, as long as we're here for one another." * "So, I guess we'll be counting on one another for now." (to Gwyneth Whyddon) * "S-such a lewd stuffed animal!! Trivia * Omoide's first name (想い出) translates to 'reminiscence' and her surname (グラスアイ) translates to 'glass eyes'. * Both Omoide and her sister Nikkō share the same birthday-January 16th. * Omoide is the student with the closest residence to the Brunel Aimes Academy, living less than half a mile from the school. * Along with her military photographer grandfather, Omoide has three relatives who are also well-known in the trade. * Omoide's Elizabeth Prefectural High School is a reference to the real life Queen Elizabeth's School in Dorset England, as is her school uniform. Category:Characters Category:Hope Killing Game